


[Podfic] Clowns

by fenellaevangela



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Masturbation, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiloh, while locked in her room, finds an interesting new way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Clowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13069) by Sparrowshellcat. 



> Recorded in 2011 for my sex toys (non-penetrating) square for Kink Bingo. Much thanks to Sparrowshellcat for letting me record her story!

**Length:** 00:05:42

**Download at MediaFire:** [5 MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?22dvwbe9iiisjxb)


End file.
